The Toss
by Murdock Calavicci
Summary: BA volunteers to do something that he really, really would rather not do. One-shot.


**A/N: This one-shot is dedicated to Viskey HeroMouse, for getting the crazy idea stuck in my head in the first place! :) Also, I'm horrible at writing accents, so please bear with me.**

How had he let himself get talked into this? Well, he knew how. He agreed to do the charity event. But he wouldn't have been anywhere near it if he had actually known what all it entailed! Colin Fergueson had approached him about doing a sporting event to raise money for the charity of his choice. Sponsors would pick an athlete and pay a certain amount of money for each event that they won. But when Colin said it was sports from the Old Country, he expected something like soccer. Not the Scottish Highland Games! And he definitely wasn't happy about the costume he had to wear...

"I ain't wearin' no skirt!"

"It is'nae a skirt. 'Tis a kilt."

"Looks like a skirt to me!"

"I assure ye, it is a man's garment."

"Forget it, man! I ain't wearin' no skirt!" BA turned to leave.

Colin sighed. "Ah, I supposed I shall hafta tell the wee ones at the youth center that ye could'nae win the money to repair the roof because ya were'nae man enough ta wear a kilt."

BA froze. Nobody said that he wasn't man enough to do something!

And that was why he was standing on a playing field, wearing a kilt. He kept tying to make himself smaller to not attract attention. It was almost his turn at the cabor toss. He watched the guys in front of him. He kept pulling at the kilt, in a pointless attempt to make it longer. While in the locker room, he had learned that most of the men were wearing the kilts with the traditional clothes, or rather, lack there of, underneath. Authenticity be danged, he wasn't going out there without his shorts!

He realized that his name was being called. Stepping up to the caber, BA took a deep breath then carefully picked it up. He ran a few steps, then pitched the caber as far as he could. It flipped end over end, landing further than the others had. The crowd cheered, but BA didn't care. He wanted to get out of everyone's sight as quickly as possible. He hurried to the back of the crowd of competitors. Pushing his way through, he accidentally knocked someone over.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, man. Didn't see ya."

BA grabbed the man's hand and pulled him up. He turned to go when the man took ahold of his arm.

"BA?"

"Face?!"

"What are you doing here?"

BA looked down nervously. "Well, I'm here for the youth center. Why are you here? No way you coulda done that toss thing."

Face gave a hurt look. "I might have been able to, you never know."

"Wanna go find out?"

"Uh, no thanks. I'm perfectly fine where I'm at."

"I ain't. I want outta this skirt!"

"It's a kilt, BA. A traditional Scottish garment. No reason to be ashamed of wearing it."

"Really? Why are you hiding behind everybody then?"

It was now Face's then to look down. "Well, I, I just am, okay?"

"Fine, Faceman. But what are you doin' here in the first place?"

"One of the Sisters at the Orphanage is Scottish. She thought it would be fun to teach some of the kids there how to do some of the Scottish dances. They were competing in the Dance Competition. The Sister asked if I would announce the competition. Which meant being on stage where everyone could see me in this stupid skirt!"

"Kilt. A traditional Scottish..."

"Please don't, BA!"

BA giggled. Suddenly his grin vanished. He grab a Face by the collar. "You won't tell Hannibal or Murdock about this, will you?"

"Are you kidding?! Telling them about you would mean telling them about me! As far as I'm concerned, today never happened!"

"Good!" BA let go of the con man. "Come on. Let's get outta here."

In the stands, a camera flashed. It had gotten a perfect shot of BA and Face in their kilts. He wanted so bad to tease them about it. But having both of them mad at him at the same time wasn't a smart idea. So the picture would go in his photo album. He grinned, watching the two men leave the field. Keeping quiet about this was going to drive him sane! Murdock put the camera inside his jacket and sat down to watch the rest of the Games.


End file.
